Six White, Six Red
by RuthWriter
Summary: Belated Valentine's Day one-shot. Jamie/Eddie goodness.


**A/N: This is a belated Valentine's one-shot, dedicated to the Guest who requested iit in their review for my story "This Feeling"**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Blue Bloods.**

* * *

"So you got big Valentine's Day plans?"

Eddie raised an eyebrow at Jamie's question. "I haven't had a Valentine since the first grade. His name was Garret and my former best friend Allie, stole him."

Jamie laughed. "Do you realize how middle school you sound?" He held the door open for Eddie, exiting behind her.

Eddie laughed. "Seriously though, I think it's a stupid holiday. The best thing about it is the day after, candy is half off."

Jamie nodded, trying to keep a straight face.

"What about you?"

"Nah. My family always has a special dinner. It's mostly for the kids. Did your family ever do anything special?"

Eddie shook her head. "No. Well, actually...when I was a little girl, my grandpa used to take me out to eat. We'd get all dressed up. He'd buy me flowers. Always a dozen, six white, six red. When he died, I was twelve. After that, Valentine's day was always just another day for me."

Jamie studied the wistful look in his partners glazed over eyes. That's when he started plotting.

* * *

The day of Valentine's Day was fairly uneventful as far as crime goes. Eddie and Jamie got out of work on time, and Eddie headed home, hoping to find something on TV other than the sappy romantic movies. She had just collapsed on her couch when there was a knock on the door. She sighed and opened the door.

" Delivery for Miss Eddie Janko."

A man stood at the door with a dozen roses in hand. Six white, six red. She took the flowers and thanked the delivery man. Setting the vase on her kitchen counter, she pulled a note off the vase.

_Roses white and red,_

_To keep Eddie from being blue,_

_I'll pick you up at six,_

_Happy Valentine's Day to you._

Eddie laughed softly. "Jamie." Who else could it be? He was the only one she had ever told about her Valentine's Day as a kid.

When six o'clock rolled around, Eddie had finally decided on her outfit. She was in a short red dress, hair down wavy. At exactly six on the dot, there was a knock on the door. Eddie opened the door immediately, knowing it had to be Jamie.

"Well hello there sir."

Jamie broke out into a wide smile, and Eddie couldn't help but smile back.

"Well, let's get going."

* * *

Jamie glanced across the table at Eddie. When she had answered the door, she honestly took his breath away for a second. He had actually been feeling some strange things for her lately, things he hadn't really felt since Sydney. He liked Dana and all, but he she just didn't make him feel the way he did with Sydney. And the fact that Eddie did scared and excited him, all at the same time.

She caught him looking at her, and he smiled at her. She blushed and looked away. Jamie wondered what had gotten into him. Maybe it was the romantic feeling in the air that the holiday brought.

* * *

Two hours later, they were in front of Eddie's door yet again. "Jamie, thank you so much for tonight. And for the flowers. That was so sweet. No one has done anything like that for me in a long time."

"Well, I thought you deserved it. After all, you are a pretty great partner."

Eddie leaned forward and hugged him. When she pulled away, their eyes met, and slowly he leaned forward, capturing her lips with his own. It wasn't long before she was kissing back. It became intense, fire meeting fire. Jamie pushed Eddie back against the door, ravaging her mouth as her nails dug lightly into the back of his neck.

When air became a necessity, they parted. He rested his forehead on hers, panting heavily. Eddie smiled at him, and he took a step back, allowing her to open the door.

"Good night Jamie."

"Good night Eddie."

* * *

Jamie pulled his car into his father's driveway. Valentine's Dinner at his dad's house was always late in the evening, but he was still running about ten minutes late. He walked inside, entering the dining room. Even Danny was there.

"Sorry I'm late." He sat down next to Nicky. He realized everyone was still staring at him with amused looks on their faces. "What?"

Sean spoke up first. "Uncle Jamie, why do you have red on your lips?"

* * *

**A/N: A review would be a delightful Valentine's gift for me.**


End file.
